


灰色念想

by QISUHAN



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QISUHAN/pseuds/QISUHAN





	灰色念想

“之前你看中的那块地，下周要竞标了你记得吧？好好再准备一下，如果能拿下来的话……”

林阳站在50楼办公室的大落地窗前向下望，晚高峰的车流缓慢前行着，下了班的白领一群群地涌向地铁和公交站。市中心的华灯已经初上，大屏幕上反复重复着奢侈品的广告，大城市繁华外表下掩盖着的机械和麻木每天都在这片钢筋水泥的森林里上演。

林阳金边眼镜后的这双眼睛，不太琢磨得透他在想什么。

“你在听我说话吗tay？”郑明心从一份厚厚的报表里抬头，面前西装革履的男人背对着自己半晌也没什么反应，好像根本没在听。

“在听。”林阳转过身在柔软的办公椅上坐下开始转起他的钢笔，“竞标的公司我基本都了解，竞争性不是很大，放心。”  
“这家公司你还是需要注意一下的他们去年的业绩很……”  
“你才刚出差回来能别老说工作吗？”郑明心刚打算把一份财报递给林阳就被后者打断了。林阳坐在椅子上朝郑明心招招手。

郑明心立刻就知道他想干什么了，这么多年的默契让他对林阳的每个心思都明白的透彻，包括那些方面的事情：“你能不能分下场合？”。  
“整层楼就剩我们俩，我们快两周没见了，我们是情侣，有什么问题吗？”林阳咧嘴给了他一个笑，眼睛弯成了好看的弧度，上次见他这样笑是什么时候呢，郑明心想，好像有点久了。

郑明心皱了皱眉还是放下了报表凑了过去，刚到林阳手臂能触及的范围内他就被一把扯了去，下一秒就变成了他跨坐在林阳大腿上的姿势。  
“出差这么久为什么连个电话都不打给我啊？”林阳边说边已经开始上手解了郑明心的领带脱掉了他的西装外套。  
“嗷，我怕不小心哪天打电话回来打扰到你做别、的、事、情。”郑明心双手环上了林阳的脖子，拇指轻轻在林阳后颈摩挲着，“嘶……！你干什么啊？？”  
林阳挺用力地在郑明心紧实的侧腰掐了一把：“看看你出差时候有没有疏于锻炼。看来好像还行。顺便这是惩罚你刚刚乱说的那句话。”

说完林阳扣住郑明心的后脑勺仰头吻上了他的唇，起初这是个温柔的吻，他一下下轻柔地啄吻着郑明心的唇交换着多日不见的思念。然后不知道是谁先伸出了舌头，气氛就开始变了味。两人的呼吸都开始急促了起来，唇舌交缠间发出淫靡的水声。放过了郑明心已经被亲的有点红肿的唇，林阳顺着他的下巴一点点向下，边在郑明心白皙的脖颈上留下一个个浅红色的印记边解开了他白衬衫的扣子，轻抚上了他胸前的朱红。  
郑明心低低地喘出声，林阳最喜欢听他这样的声音，就像只楚楚可怜的小猫咪。胸口的刺激让郑明心不禁收紧了搂着林阳脖子地手更缩短了两人的距离。这显然很让林阳受用，因为郑明心感受到林阳抵着他大腿内侧的某个部位顶得他有点难受。  
林阳的前戏一直都很耐心和温柔。唯一不同的是他从他们第一次上床时候的青涩，尴尬，生疏变成了现在的轻车熟路。他知道以怎么样的方式触碰会让他的爱人感到愉悦。还记得他们的第一次，饶是林阳在之前通过谷歌搜索，观赏gv等各种渠道做足了工作，他还是让郑明心疼了个半死。他只好一边忍者下身的胀痛，一边不停吻着郑明心被眼泪模糊了的双眼笨手笨脚地安慰他。

但是有些东西还是会变的。

郑明心摘下了林阳那副金边眼镜轻轻在桌上放好，林阳的脸完整呈现在他眼前，他的脸上确实多了一点成熟和老练，依稀还能看见几分当时笑起来上唇会弯成一个心型的开朗少年的影子。  
当初毕业之后他们一起开了这家公司，刚走出象牙塔的两个锋芒毕露的少年人在商场这把锉刀的磨砺下也渐渐变得圆滑起来。懂得了怎么阿谀奉承，怎么玩手段，酒该喝的一杯也没有少。一开始那会儿林阳还喜欢戴隐形眼镜，后来不知从什么时候起他就开始戴着那副价格不菲的金边眼镜了。郑明心承认有时候连他也不太能看透林阳眼镜后面那双眼睛里的情绪。

“你分心了new。”林阳轻轻啃咬了一口郑明心的锁骨以示惩罚。  
“嗯……啊，tay你别……！”从从脖子到锁骨是郑明心很敏感的地方，林阳感觉到了他轻微的颤抖然后白皙的皮肤慢慢被情欲的潮红覆盖。林阳轻而易举地褪下了两人碍事的衣物，只给郑明心留了件白衬衫，衬衫下的风光若隐若现，林阳只觉得喉头发紧。

“起来一下new”  
就在郑明心站起身并且不知道林阳打算干什么的时候，林阳突然欺身把他压在了办公桌后的落地窗上。当他终于反应过来林阳要干什么的时候他挣扎着想让林阳让开  
“你疯了吗？？”  
“没事的new，没人会看见的。”林阳的声音从背后传来热气喷洒在郑明心的耳廓。郑明心不晓得林阳从什么地方看来的这种莫名其妙的情趣，反正他不想。  
就在他打算反抗的时候林阳伸手握住了郑明心已经有点微微抬头的欲望，突如其来的刺激让他腿一软差点没跪下去，被林阳拦腰一把搂住。林阳带着薄茧的手摩擦过柱体电流一样的快感涌遍了郑明心全身，分泌的体液沾了林阳一手。  
“哈……啊”郑明心撑着落地窗，吐出的热气在玻璃上留下一片雾蒙蒙。

就着他的体液林阳松了手转而探向了后穴，一时得不到抚慰的郑明心低低了叫了声林阳的名字，林阳吻了吻他后颈裸露的皮肤在他耳测说：“不要太快去，等我一下呐。”  
两周没有欢爱的穴口有点干涩，体液的润滑勉强进去了一根手指，但怀里的人显然不太好受。  
“放松……new，放松。”林阳安抚的手在郑明心腰际游走。进去第二根的时候情况好很多了，甬道变得湿润起来，林阳本来想再仔细开拓一下毕竟他不想伤了郑明心。  
“可以了tay，可以进来了……”郑明心的脸埋在双臂之间，声音听起来闷闷的，本来穿的好好的白衬衫已经褪到了肘弯，无比情色。

“好。”林阳本来就忍得难受，听到这话他也不打断再做什么体贴的恋人了，他把欲望一点点埋入了郑明心身体了。进到最里面的时候两人同时发出了一声呻吟。

就想他们在所有事上都那么合拍一样，性事也不例外，林阳熟悉郑明心身体里的每个敏感点，一点也不客气的每下都直击那个地方，让郑明心完全迷失在快感的浪潮里、  
“啊……哈啊，tay，慢一点……慢一点……”，林阳一边一下下贯穿郑明心一边还不忘抚慰他前面的欲望，双重的快感让郑明心连半句完整的话都说不出来，揉碎在了一声声呻吟里。被顶的泪眼朦胧里他睁开眼睛，天色已经全暗了，大楼四周的霓虹浮夸地闪烁着，来往的车流行人在他眼底匆匆而过，底下的人不知道的是在他们头顶两幅美好年轻的躯体正交缠在一起。这样背德的刺激感让郑明心又兴奋了几分。

他也变了，他深刻意识到了这个问题。

濒临高潮的时候他一边哭一边一遍遍地喊着林阳的名字，后者只是一遍遍不厌其烦地重复“我在”，最后他终于缴械在了林阳手里。高潮后的后穴夹紧了林阳的欲望，又顶弄了十几下林阳也低吼着把滚烫的体液悉数灌入了郑明心体内。

林阳把郑明心转过身圈在自己的臂弯里吻上了郑明心还未从高潮余韵中缓过来微翕的双唇。这个人陪着他经历了所有的大风大浪，他们早就已经不是那两个会在温暖的下午靠着学校里那棵最大的树接吻的少年了，在累的时候比起一些没什么意义的安慰，他们更喜欢打一架然后滚进床里用一场痛快的性爱解决所有问题。  
不过还好，不管怎么变，他们都始终拥有彼此。

耳鬓厮磨间林阳轻轻在郑明心耳畔说了句  
“我爱你呐。”  
-end-


End file.
